


They're Going to Fuck

by doyoueverthinkaboutit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, honestly it's just porn, i think bottomi, they're gonana fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoueverthinkaboutit/pseuds/doyoueverthinkaboutit
Summary: They're going to fuck
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 47





	They're Going to Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

Sakusa pushes Atsumu onto their bed. 

“I’ve been waiting all week for this” Sakusa says as he’s wiping the saliva from his swollen red lips. This is one of Atsumu’s favorite views, his husband with his ruffled up hair and disheveled white button up slipping out from his slacks. Both done by him from running his hands through his hair and touching Sakusa’s body all over for more. Always more, always craving more. It was a little selfish of Atsumu, but goddamn is this not what love is? He drinks in the sight that only belongs to him--a mess of Sakusa’s ever clean and orderly life. A mess created by Atsumu as soon as they stepped into their apartment. A mess that cannot be contained as Kiyoomi’s eyes darken with hunger ready to devour Atsumu.

This isn’t to say that Atsumu is composed himself. He made a mess of Kiyoomi when they got home, but the twelve steps from the door to their room is where Atsumu fell apart. 

As soon as Atsumu gave Sakusa a bit of room to breathe, Sakusa took him in strides. Step one, Sakusa pulls away from the kiss that elicits a whine from the man who has his arms wrapped behind his neck. A noise he’ll never get sick of hearing because it makes his heart stutter knowing how much Atsumu will always choose him. Step two, Sakusa moves his thighs between the blond’s legs to try to move him towards the bedroom. Unfortunately, it actually moves them a half step back cause Atsumu grinds his hardening member into the pressure as a groans slips from his lips and into Kiyoomi’s ear. Step three, arms start tugging each other along wanting to get to their objective faster. As they say, it’s about the journey and not the destination. “But why can’t it be both?” Sakusa’s mind asks as he is switching places and flips Atsumu to now have his back against the wall for their steps four and five. 

A series of quick kisses litter Atsumu’s neck as they are halfway there. Hands refamiliarize themselves over each other’s bodies. Step six, the taller one steps backwards facing his lover beckoning him to follow. And follow he does. Atsumu mirrors Omi’s footwork and recloses the distance between them in every way so they can become one once more. Step seven is when the other foot moves back and another chase after the elusive man. Step eight, another step back but their hands become more frantic. Atusmu pulls on the dark curls while Kiyoomi slips his hand under the other man’s shirt to give his chest a tight squeeze. Step nine, the pressure begins to feel unbearable. Hands searching to grab more--to dig into what is theirs.

Step ten. A breather and another step closer.

Step eleven and the view of the door is insight as Atsumu’s eyes refocus, but they close once again as Kiyoomi moves in for another kiss with an opening welcome. Tongues move over each other mimicking the steps they’ve taken to get here. Step twelve, finally. Sakusa reaches over without looking to find the handle to their gateway. The door felt cold after holding onto Atsumu’s burning body. But, the contrast was a warm welcome since they finally arrived. It’s supposed to be ten steps to their room, but neither will complain about those extra two steps.

They fall into the room as the door swings open. Atsumu falls onto his back caged by the additional weight on top of him. He can now smell the deep cleaned carpet they had done on Monday. He smelled his home where Sakusa can feel totally at ease as soon as he takes those twelve steps in. 

Lips press against one another, and the solid floor keeps them both grounded in the present moment. But as Atsumu begins to come back down from his high, Sakusa picks himself up then Atsumu with an impressive single sweeping motion. The blood begins to rush back to his head, but then go into free fall as he’s pushed back down.

So, here we are with Atsumu sprawled on the bed with matching rose petal lips that manage to stand out against his pink flushed face, and with Sakusa’s insatiable hunger gaze. 

“Take off your shirt”, Sakusa commands as he begins to work on the belt that’s holding Omi back from devouring everything in front of him. Atsumu, finally having his mouth free since getting home, quips “why don’t you make me?”

Then there it is, the infamous Omi scowl. Only ever seen when his mask is off, but one Atsumu has seen every day since high school even when they didn’t see each other every day. He loves that scowl. He loves his husband. “Youre the one who should be taking his shirt off” Atsumu follows up while gesturing to the wrinkling white button up. And so he does, much to Atsumu’s dismay. Sakusa takes the belt with him as he gets up and drops it in the top drawer at the corner of the room. Then he begins the slowest unbuttoning known to man. 

Without breaking eye contact, Kiyoomi unbuttons the first of eight buttons. Don’t worry we’re not going to be dowing a new years countdown of the shirt for his strip tease. The more moles that start appearing, the drier Atsumu’s mouth begins to feel. But still, there is nothing more he wants than to suck on each one, to kiss each one, to worship each one.

The dress shirt is shrugged off, rebuttoned, and rehung on the rack that will be sent off to the dry cleaners. And the undershirt soon follows suit. Sakusa turns back to the drawer and pulls out the lube and two condoms. His broad back broadcasting another beautiful asset of his. As he is making his way back to the bed, Atsumu shifts his attention to his own shirt and begins the process himself. 

But without a noise--he really needs to put the cat bell back on Omi, Sakusa drops on the left side of the bed and grabs his wrists. With widening eyes, Atsumu huffs out “what are you doing?” Only for Omi to say “I want to do it now” at the hands he’s staring at. Shifting across the bed, Sakusa swings his leg over Atsumu’s lap and feels how hard the man underneath is. While still holding his wrists, Kiyoomi begins pressing light kisses on and all around them. Before finally laying one final one on the gold band on his favorite finger. Is it weird to have a favorite finger when the sport you play makes you appreciate all of them? 

Eyes opening back up, the look of hunger returns. And, oh my god, Sakusa tears his shirt open. Buttons flying everywhere. “WH-WHA WHO-OMIKUN?!” Atsumu raises his voice. Omi lets out a low chuckle, “I’ll buy you a new one. You needed a new one anyways”. It’s true, the once ill fitted shirt he got in high school then grew into once he became pro was starting to show its age. While contemplating this thought, Omi dives onto his nipple. Wrapping his whole mouth around the pink nub. He hears a gasp from above as his tongue swipes and swirls before moving to the other one. Atsumu arches his back trying to get more of himself available to the unrelenting bites, sucks, and kisses. His arch begins to break as his body begins stuttering with his breath shortening. Sakusa decides to give him a break, and pulls off. He sits back up and grinds down on his husband’s lap as he admires his work. Atsumu is panting while trying to say “I hataed that shirt anyways”.

As much fun as it is dry humping his husband, Omi moves off from his lap and returns to work on taking off his pants cause ya know…….he always sees things through.

Pants off. Underwear stained and tenting. 

Sakusa can’t help but to tease Tsumu more. He begins to place kisses on his thighs, knees, hips, and anywhere that isn’t his cock that’s begging for attention. Ah yes, begging. “How much do you want it?” Sakusa hums as he begins tracing the outline with his finger.

Atsumu lets out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding in. “I want it more than the last time, and I will want even more the next time.” And with that, Sakusa presses one last time over the peak of the straining fabric, which is met with a hiss then a light whimper, before pulling the navy blue boxer briefs offs.

Atsumu’s cock springs out with a little bob. Finally free. Sakusa notes that it isn’t as full as it can be because oh he knows how big it can be. He gives it a couple of strokes that feel like heaven to which the cock belongs to. 

“Omi, I need you. I need your mouth. An ything.”

Sakusa peaks over to see that his attention is fully on his pleasure as well. Seeing him panting with some drool falling from his mouth almost makes Sakusa want to pity him. But, there’s nothing valuable in pity especially when he can prevent it from happening. 

Omi turns his attention back and stills his hand as he lowers his face to the cock that’s still filling out. He licks along the sides of the shaft trying to wet it as much as he could so it could slide into his mouth more comfortably. 

It’s never comfortable with his size. Kiyoomi’s throat is tensing aroundhis huge cock. Praises are flowing out of the blond’s mouth between every exhale, groan, and murmur, “Baby you take me so well.” “Omi I swear you are meant to take my cock.” “Slow down or else I’m going to cum.” Though hearing every reaction is encouraging, sometimes it’s a bit distracting while Omi is trying to hold his teeth back and take in more. Once Kiyoomi proudly brings his nose to the base, he stifles a cough before pulling off. In a coughing fit that brings some tears to the corner of his eyes. Atsumu wipes them away, “I love you.”  
“Are you going to say that every time I choke on your dick.”

“It doesn’t make it any less meaningful.” Making his stupid perfect eyebrows wiggle.

“Miya.”

“Yes, Miya?”

“Pull your legs up.”

Sakusa tears open one of the condoms and begins unrolling it. Atsumu shifts over to reach into the bedside table and pulls out a pair of scissors to hand to Omi before reaching under to spread his ass apart. Carefully, Sakusa cuts both the ends off before slicing it down lengthwise. Though they’ve been exclusive since they were reunited on the MSBY team, Omi just could not get over the mental hurdle of how much bacteria an anus contains. But boy, does he love eating ass and he loves the way Atsumu quivers with every lick.

With the dental dam in place, Omi licks around the tight muscle and feeling every flinch on his tongue. Dipping into the hole releases a moan right on que. Sakusa begins fucking his hole in earnst with his tongue. Reaching deeper with every push and loving every slow lick he gets when flattening his tongue over the entrance. 

When Atsumu begins to squirm for more, Sakusa uncaps the lube and coats his right hand fingers. With the dam in place with the other hand, Kiyoomi slips underneath and presses a finger in. Immediately, Atsumu pushes back demanding more. Once the one can move in and out with ease, a second one joins.

“I swear if you fuck me any slower, I am going to fall asleep.”

“You’re really going to say that when I have two fingers and my tongue in you?” 

“Yeah.”

And with that he pushes in four fingers. The stretch b u r n s so good. Atsumu yelps and tries to escape from his fingers. Keening at the sensation. “Hold still.” And god, is he trying. But as soon as Omi starts using his blessed wrists, Atsumu is almost thrashing as he throws his head back “IM-Mm close”. Cut off only by Sakusa pulling his fingers out, but keeping his mouth there. The sensation is not enough to make him cum. 

Feeling empty, he begins to whine. Sakusa gives it a last few licks and sucks over the latex to try to remediate the loss. Atsumu reaches over for the other condom, but is slapped away. “Oh?” 

Sakusa grabs the dental dam and condom then gets up off of the bed. Making his way to the on suite bathroom as Atsumu lays there still trying to catch his breath and avoiding the head with his gentle strokes. The water shuts off, and Omi returns not only bare assed but also with a black buttplug. “Oh.”

With the plug replacing the emptiness, Atsumu cannot stop moaning. It’s not the same as having Kiyoomi in him, but the anticipation for whatever is next makes up for it. Demanding attention back to him, Omi pumps his hand in earnest then presses on the slit at the tip. Smearing the precum all over the head. Atsumu hisses and clamps down on the plug. Well aware now, Omi slips the condom over his aching cock. 

Hovering over the center of attention’s center of attention, Omi begins to slowly lower himself down. Both watching each other wince and feeling the moments of bliss flash across their faces as he eases into it. Fully seated and hunched over, Omi exhales to the blond’s praises. Too much praise. Smashing their mouths together to shut him up. When they pull apart their lips look as if they tore off the petals off a rose. 

Going back in for another, Sakusa lifts his hips at the same time only for the thought to dawn on Atsumu that he’s the meal for Sakusa to feast on. Almost pulling his cock out all the way, Sakusa whispers “I have you just where i want you” and slams back down.

Sakusa is fucking with fervor, with a week’s worth of pent up desire, and with everything riding on this moment. Moments where everything is too much, but not enough. He’s looking for the angle. He doesn’t need it. Atsumu is more than enough, more than he could have ever asked for in life. But once hitting that sweet sweet spot, that thought goes out the window. All that matters is chasing that high for the both of them.

Trying to adjust to the rocking both from Sakusa on top of him and the plug from…...Sakusa rocking on him, Atsumu cannot keep up. He’s hurtling towards the edge. “I don’t, I don’t want this end.”

Sakusa locks eyes with him when he hears that, “make me cum, Atsumu.” 

Atsumu grabs on to Sakusa’s hips, holding on to dear life when he starts thrusting back. Fixated on watching Sakusa’s cock swing with every movement. Their hips meeting together with the sound of slapping skins and the most obscene squelching noises. The pace is not enough. moves one of his hands from his hips to Sakusa’s neglected cock. Omi cries out. The grip on his own cock now overwhelming, he spills all over Atsumu’s tightening abs as he fucks him through his orgasm. 

Panting but still determined, Sakusa lets himself be held in place as the thursts become more sporadic. Sakura shifts his hands up to pinch the bruising nipples. Atsumu sees white and shoots into the condom. The grip around his cock clenching to milk every from him. 

With one last twitch, Omi falls onto Atsumu. Smearing his cum between their abs as they both try to catch their breaths. Omi looks up, everything about him has softened from his rigid stature to the look in his eyes, “I love you.”

“You’re really going to say that when I’m starting to go soft in you?” 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was super drunk, and don't remember the content of most of it. so.......thx if u read this.
> 
> i just wanted to throw my brainrot into the world, and drunk me has the confidence to do that. so yeah.
> 
> maybe i'll read it one day myself. probably not cause i'd combust from embarrassment.


End file.
